pancheafandomcom-20200213-history
Spillere
Defender: Warforged Paladin Bakhistorie: BK-201 ”Guilty Spark” var en konstrukt som jobbet i de krevende gruvene i menneskeriket. En dag tok en forlatt gud uten tilhengere bolig i hans muttere og skruer, i søken etter ny anerkjennelse. Hvordan han greide å unnslippe de endeløse rekkene bundne konstrukt-slaver, og komme seg helt til Mercenary Island som et urverksvåpen til leie, er en hemmelighet han ikke deler med noen. Det han derimot vil fortelle enhver innen hørerekkevidde, gjerne uten å bli spurt, er hvilken gloriøs skapning han er. Spillestil: Guilty Spark har som religiøst overhode en overveldende tillit til alle som ikke direkte avviser hans ideer. Han tar gladelig skade på andres vegne (han er ute av stand til å føle smerte) Bonus: 'Etter å ha jobbet ved siden av andre konstrukter vet Guilty Spark en hel del om hva som får dem til å tikke, og hvordan de best mulig ”demonteres”. '+2 til kunnskap og attack rolls mot konstrukter. ''' Defender: female Human Fighter basis: Twisted fate '''Bakhistorie: '''Anya er en veteran fra de blodige foreningskrigene, der menneskenes mange len ble samlet under rådet. Bitter og desillusjonert over at seieren straks gikk over i en evigvarende og stillestående kjøttkvern av en krig, brakk hun sverdet sitt, vendte seg vekk fra krig og mot flasken. Det tok ikke lang tid før pengene gikk tom og hun nok en gang måtte trekke restene av sverdet for klingende mynt, som denne gangen er det eneste som driver henne. ' '''Spillestil: '''Anya har et nesten utømmelig reservoar av sarkastiske kommentarer, brukt for å distansere seg fra folk hun ikke kjenner, men mot folk hun stoler på er det for å erte. Hun skryter ofte. Muligens er noe av det hun skryter av faktisk sant. I kamp er hun dristig, ikke for å beskytte andre, men på grunn av sin enorme selvsikkerhet. '''Bonus:' Et lang liv som soldat har gjort Anya til en dyktig bløffmaker. For en som ikke kjenner henne eller kan den mest oppblåste skrøne tas som fakta. +2 til bluff mot ikkesoldater ' Striker: female eladrin Ranger basis: Akali '''Bakhistorie: 'name here vokste opp i jungelen sammen med en liten gruppe fey som åpent stod i mot den gale herskerens sinnsyke innfall fra dag til dag. Herskeren selv sendte en straffeekspedisjon for å utradere ethvert spor av dem, og foreldrenes siste handling før de ble slaktet var å sende en ung jente i en liten båt langs de sammenvokste elvene i jungelen. Kun en ekstrem vilje til å overleve og et naturtalent har holdt henne live til i dag, hvor hun endelig har forlatt hjemlandet og vendt seg mot Mercenary Island for å prøve lykken. 'Spillestil: ' '''Bonus: '''Hennes brennende motivasjon om å klamre seg til livet, samme hva, sørger for at selv døden ikke kan holde på henne. '''1/6 for at dødelige angrep ikke slår henne i svime. ' Striker: female Human Rogue basis: Katarina '''Bakhistorie: 'name here begynte livet sitt som en simpel tyv i menneskerikets hovedstad, der hun skrapte et levebrød ut av lommene til personer som befant seg hakket over henne i rangstigen. En dag stjal hun noe fra en hun ikke burde ha stjålet fra, og fant seg selv fredløs. Hennes beste sjanse til overlevelse var nå Mercenary Island, der hun håper å tjene store nok summer til å kjøpe livet sitt tilbake. 'Spillestil: ' 'Bonus: '''xxxxs karriere som tyv har gitt henne et annerledes blikk på storbyer enn de fleste. Snarveier, kontakter, skjeletter i skap, ingenting av dette er ukjent. '+3 til bykunnskap. ' Striker: male Deva Sorcerer basis: Vladimir DM-styrt! '''Bakhistorie: 'name here er en ung Deva med ambisjoner om å stige i gradene i leiesoldatenes hierarki. Han var arrogant og uvanlig brutal allerede fra ung alder, og skremmer tidvis ikke bare soldatene i troppen sin, men også overhodene tilbake på øyen. Han er tidvis tilbaketrukket, men hvis det er tvil får han alltid jobben gjort, jo flere dødsfall underveis –desto bedre. Er med under særdeles tvilsomme oppdrag. 'Spillestil: ' 'Bonus: ' Striker: male Eladrin warlock basis: Kassadin 'Bakhistorie: 'name here var på grunn av sin trang til å kombinere teknologi og det arkaniske en ensom eladrin, utstøtt av slekt og venner. Etter et eksperiment som gikk fryktelig galt inngikk han i desperasjon en pakt med det første og beste som tilbød seg- en tekno-demon. Hans kombinasjon av urverk og et våpen smidd av ren arkanisk kraft er noe Panchea ikke tidligere har sett. 'Spillestil: ' 'Bonus: '''Kombinasjonen av magi og teknologi er noe som skremmer det fleste, noe han har lært seg å utnytte. '+2 til intimidate mot magikere og teknikere. ' Striker: male Goliath Munk basis: Udyr '''Bakhistorie: 'name here stammer fra de høye fjellene i fey-jungelen, der han gradvis lærte seg hvilke beist han kunne overvinne og hvilke han burde styre klar av. Ved å tappe fra sjelenes krefter karet han til seg et liv. Når den gale herskeren anla en ny forsyningslinje direkte gjennom bostedet hans bestemte han seg for å ta opp kampen på den eneste måten han kjenner: med nevene. Og siden menneskehæren har en lang tradisjon med å se skeptisk til skapninger over to meter var det en leiesoldats liv han vendte seg mot. 'Spillestil: ' 'Bonus: '''Et langt liv i det fri har gitt ham unik kjennskap til hvor en bør befinne seg i skogen, og aller viktigst: hvor en ikke bør det. '+2 til nature i skogsklima. ' Leader: male Halfling Artificer: Rumble '''Bakhistorie: 'name here var i lange år en arbeider i de nyoppstartede urverksfabrikkene. Som halving var hans evne til å kunne krype mellom tannhjul, skruer og bolter essensiell, men langt fra verdsatt. En dag fikk han nok, og stjal så mange skisser og plantegninger som mulig før han satt kurs mot Mercenary Island. Nå er han i sin nye urverksdrakt, og klar til å vise verden hva en halving er i stand til. 'Spillestil: ' '''Bonus: xxxx’s kamp for anerkjennelse klinger vel hos andre dverger og halvinger, som så å si alle har fått kjenne diskriminering. +2 til kommunikasjon med dverger/halvinger. ' Leader: Dwarf Warlord basis: Marcus Fenix '''Bakhistorie: 'name here var en hardtarbeidende arbeider i den kalde nordregionen av menneskeriket. Som en tømmerhugger og del av det lokale vaktholdet. Under grumsete omstendigheter ble han solgt som slavearbeider til gruvene, der han gjennomgikk tyngre arbeid enn han trodde var mulig. Når kontrakten endelig utløp var han blant de første til å slippe unna nogenlunde uskadd. Med et brennende ønske om å ”besøke” nordmarken meldte han seg til tjeneste som leiesoldat. '''Spillestil: Bonus: 'De lange årene som slavearbeider får det meste annet til å ikke virke så krevende.. '+2 Endurance ' Controller: female Human seeker basis: Caitlyn '''Bakhistorie: 'name here var datter av name 2, en visjonær innen dampindustrien som er i ferd med å drive hver eneste fasett av menneskesamfunnet. Barndommen hennes bestod av lange forelesninger over frokostbordet om dampens muligheter. Flere år senere står hun på egne ben, og supplerer hennes teoretiske kunnskap med en veldig fysisk evne til å få viljen sin. '''Spillestil: Hun er fylt av tillit til teknologien, og har en skepsis til alle som ikke deler denne glødende entusiasmen. I kamp føler hun seg mest komfortabel på avstand, der hun kan plukke fra hverandre fienden med en kraftig og ideelt sett dampdrevet rifle. Kommer de for nærmt er det fare for at hun mister kontrollen. 'Bonus: '''xxxxxx har en har en helt spesiell evne med gjenstander som gjør bruk av damp. Tog, urverk, fabrikker… Bare det er dampdrevet vet hun akkurat hva hun skal gjøre for å få ut maks fra det. '+2 til å operere dampmaskineri (inkluderer våpen og rustninger) ' Controller: male Human wizard basis: Ezrael '''Bakhistorie: 'name here var en bortskjemt adelssønn fra en av de rikere familiene, som tjente godt på foreningskrigen. Han ble undervist i de magiske kunster, en sjeldenhet blant mennesker, for ikke å snakke om ulovlig etter at krigen brøt ut. Men en kun halvveis gjennomført trening hadde han fått se inn i en verden av krefter han ikke greide utnytte. Det var ikke før han ved en skjebnens tvist fikk tak i en sjelden arkanisk krystall han endelig kunne få utløp for sine spontane innfall, og som leiesoldat ser han for seg mange muligheter. 'Spillestil: ' 'Bonus: '''Av en eller annen grunn har spontane innfall en tendens til å fungere, uavhengig av hvor og når de settes i verk. '+2 til spontane/absurde innfall '''